


Oh, he's slightly clever

by ohmyheichou



Series: Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Kink Meme, because you really suck at it, wow nile who taught you how to flirt?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is displeased that Nile keeps hitting on Levi. </p><p>(Nile's one goal in life being to piss off Erwin.)</p><p>However, Levi is the one who's really suffering here, since Nile's flirting is, in a word, terrible.</p><p>**ON HIATUS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, he's slightly clever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt, which you can find at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6733790#cmt6733790.
> 
> I just always think of Nile as being this hilariously unrefined bumpkin. He can't possibly compete with Erwin's charm EVER, and he definitely can't flirt.

Nile is rather fond of needling Erwin. Although the man is implacable and gives almost nothing away, Nile is particularly good at pissing him off. 

Step 1: Locate the target of Erwin’s affections. Or of his master plan. Whatever works.  
Step 2: Hit on said target of Erwin’s affections. Or of his master plan. Whatever works.

It cannot be said that Nile is good at planning; no, that was always Erwin’s province. But he _is_ good at angering Erwin, so he must be doing something right.

Sadly, it has been a long time since Nile has had a chance to irritate his old friend. Erwin joined the Scouting Legion, as per his master plan, and Nile joined the Military Police (because honestly, who _doesn’t_ want to live in Sina?). He is bored.

Well, perhaps bored isn’t really the right word for it. Nile is actually more or less out of his goddamn mind with frustration. There’s some thug in the Underground that Nile and his squad have been ordered to capture, but the short man is proving unusually hard to apprehend. He’s known as Levi, and Nile has seen his face once or twice, right before the irritating man launched some kind of projectile in Nile’s direction. Needless to say, Nile is not at all amused.

Imagine his surprise, then, when Erwin shows up out of the blue with Levi in tow. Nile has never been as ~~manipulative~~ intelligent as his old friend, but his mind works fast enough when it has to, and he knows just the thing to say.

“Ah, Levi, you _must_ be a thief, because you’ve stolen my heart!”


End file.
